Were you were there when
by Ljuba
Summary: Were you were there when the pharaohs commissioned the sphinx? When Colombo discovered the New World? When one of Jellice fell in love with a human girl?And... what happened to the Jellice when human start to be afraid of witches and to pursued them? R
1. Chapter 1

"Munk!" Tuggher screamed running out of the woods

Munkustrap was standing near a little lake, he looked up as his brother come near with Alonzo and Skimble.

All of them seemed thrilled and worried about something

"Demeter" gasped Tuggher approaching him

"what?!" asked Munkustrap now full worried.

"she is going into labor!" almost screamed Tuggher

Munkustrap just frozen

"here?" was the only thing he managed to say.

"hurry up, boy" said Skimble grabbing him by his arm and starting to pull him away.

An old man, with long and white hair and beard stud up from the lake's shore.

He looked at them with wise eyes

"if you want, I can give you my home" he said with a paternal look on his face.

Munkustrap look at the old man, one of the fewest humans that know of them.

"thanks, Mastro Leonardo, you are very kind" he finally said

Then he turned to his friends.

"were is she?" asked

Tuggher took them into a clearing in the middle of the forest

Demeter was laying on the ground with Jenny and Jelly at each of her side.

"Dem" Munkustrap knelt besides her and put an arm around her.

"Munk" whispered his mate, smiling at him

"please, follow me" said Mastro Leonardo

Munkustrap picked up his mate and followed the old man.

They reached his house- laboratory, settled near the woods.

They stepped into a large room with three tables completely covered by a lot of things like bottles, brushes, papers, pens and books.

A young and pretty lady walked in and looked at them, her gaze running from Mastro Leonardo to Munk and Demeter, and back.

"It's all fine, Marguerita" Mastro Leonardo said

"please let them into a chamber, she is going to gave birth"

the human girl nodded and took them into a small but charming chamber

Munkustrap put his mate on the small bed under the window and sat beside her.

Jenny and Jelly come in and made all the others out of the chamber.

"may I help you?" asked the young girl

"no, dear" Jelly said with a maternal smile "but can you tray to keep them quite?" she asked pointing Tuggher, Alonzo and Bombalaurina that were literally walked _into_ the floor.

A little shy smile come on Marguerita's face

"as you wish" she said walking toward the trio.

She grabbed Tuggher and Bombalaurina hands and took them out closing the door behind her.

"now dear" Jenny said looking back at Demeter

"try to relax and sense Munk's energy" she said.

Jelly looked at Munkustrap "embrace her and open your power to her" she instructed him.

Out Marguerita finally managed to put Tuggher sit down into a chair.

She looked to the strange look like cat man.

He was looking to the closed door with hope and despair on his handsome face.

Alan was finally calm down and was into his mate arms, a beautiful brown and gold queen.

Bombalaurina, the mother of Demeter, was into her mate Admetus arms.

Skimble had a paw on Admetus shoulder, comforting the duo.

All of them looked as worried as Tuggher.

Marguerita put an hand on the cat man shoulder

She know he was the youngest prince of that strange friends of her master and keeper.

And that he was the brother of that Munkustrap.

Munkustrap was the heir of Jellice's (she thought they call themselves in that way) throne.

"Don't worry" she said with her sweet voice "everything is going all right"

Tuggher just didn't react.

"listen" she said "women always give birth and if I understand well your women have also their mate's help"

nothing...

"and they seem strong enough to me"

This time Tuggher reacted and looked at her, with his amazing gold eyes.

The heart of the human girl stopped to beat.

"they are strong" said Alan from his mate arms

The golden and brown queen, Cassandra was her name, stroked his head, comforting him

"but..." he couldn't managed to finish it

"but?" Marguerita couldn't help to ask

"but they have suffer so much" replied Cassandra giving her a tired smile.

"they have already tried to gave birth to another litter" said Tuggher in a sort of whisper

"but they nearly died in the process and the kit was stillborn"

Marguerita was shocked and she didn't know what to say.

She could feel their worry and their pain.

She looked to her master when the door open and Jelly come out.

Everyone looked at her with worried face.

"Mastro Leonardo" she said "can you came?" she asked to everyone surprise.

The old man nodded and followed her into the chamber.

The door closed again.

Tuggher shared an alarmed look with the others.

He stud up, then changed idea and sat back.

Bombalaurina hid her face in her mate's shoulder.

Marguerita looked at the young prince, then followed her instinct and began to stroke and massaged his head and shoulder.

After few moments Tuggher began to relax.

After one hour and more, the door finally open and Jenny come out.

Smiling

"two little girls" she said trying to retrain her tears.

"can..." started Tuggher "can I see them?" asked

"yes, dear" said Jenny with a tearful and happy smile.

Tuggher squeeze Marguerita's hand and enter in the chamber.

Munk and Demeter were laying into the bed, side by side, completely drained but happy.

In their arms two little balls of fur were cuddle up.

Tuggher come near them

"how are you?" he asked smiling

Munkustrap slowly open his eyes and smiled back

"tired" he said, then he looked down to his daughters and mate.

Demeter looked back at him and they shared a sweet kiss.

The other jellices come in with the two humans and smiled at the new family.

Bombalaurina and Admetus come near and Bombalaurina stroke her daughter head, with tear in her eyes.

"how do you want to call them?" asked Jenny from Skimble arms with Jelly and Mastro Leonardo at their side.

The two new parents looked down at their newborns

"Jamima" Demeter said looking at the kit she had in her arms

"Electra" said Munkustrap to the little girl he was holding.


	2. Chapter 2 the Medici's court

**Italy, Tuscan, Firence, sometime between 1460/1470**

**

* * *

  
**

Munkustrap looked strangely to the others ladies of the Medici's court which seemed offended with Marguerita.

The powerful noble human family had invited him and his own family to a secret party, where only the court and the circle of Medici's artists were allowed.

Tuggher has come with Marguerita, finally gained their father approbation.

Marguerita was the pupil of Mastro Leonardo.

Munkustrap remembered very well when he went with his Father to Mastro Leonardo's home to ask for the girl's past.

"Oh, your majestic" said Mastro Leonardo looking from the papers he was working on.

Munkustrap cached same glimpse of machine's drawing.

They looked more advanced than the actual human technology.

But the genial mastro seemed always to be at least one hundred years before his time.

Some of his invention were used by the jellices, but Mastro Leonardo refused to let the human kind do the same.

Sadly he didn't trust his own kind, and neither Munkustrap did. Humans were not enough developed to understand and use well this kind of technology.

"how is going your work, my old friend?" asked gently Old Deuteronomy

"fine, quite fine" answered Mastro Leonardo then he looked into the Jellice Leader's eyes.

"but you two didn't come here for my work, didn't you?" he asked

Old Deuteronomy sighted and sit down in front of him.

Munkustap stud near his father

"you are right, my friend, as always" Old Deuteronomy said.

Mastro Leonardo just nodded at the compliment.

"you have surely noted that your pupil and my youngest son are becoming much closer to each other" Old Deuteronomy said

Mastro Leonardo sight and nodded again "yes"

"I have nothing against the girl" continued the old leader

"but?" asked Mastro Leonardo

"If I agree to their love, she will become one of us, with all the _implication_" said the leader

The Mastro took some time before answered

"what do you want to know?" he finally asked

"how she will left behind if she chooses Tuggher?" Old Deuteronomy asked

"apart me, none" was the answer

Munkustarp looked at the Mastro, in surprise

"doesn't she have a family? Friends?" he asked

Mastro Leonardo shook his head.

"no, her parents were killed during the past war, all her family disappeared and I was left in charge of her because his father was one of my most brilliant students" he said

"she is also shy and reserved. She enjoy only studying and painting. She is also gifted in it and into singing"

Munkustrap smiled at the last of the girl's ability

"so she is alone, except for you?" the jellice leader asked

Maestro Leonardo nodded

Munkustrap watched his father and sow so many thoughts passing into his mind.

Then Old Deuteronomy looked again to his human friend

"do you want her to be with my son?" asked

Maestro Leonardo sight and lend onto the back of his chair.

"I know she loves him deeply, and that he is totally in love with her" he finally said

"yes, I want them together"

"even if she will be lost to you?" asked Old Deuteronomy

The Maestro smiled "my dear friend, she is just lost to me" he said "I'm old and I will not survived her" he said as a matter of fact

"I love her as she is my own daughter and I can't think a better husband for her than your son"

He smiled at Munkustrap

"I know he is a little...selfish and look obsessed, but he loves her very very deeply" he said

Munkustrap nodded, knowing that his trouble little brother has found someone he cared the most.

"so will it be!" said Old Deuteronomy

After some days they celebrated the union of Marguerita and Tuggher, and made the ceremony of becoming a Jellice for the girl.

She gave up her mortality and become a Jellice, even if she keep her human body.

Now she sat with Demeter and the wife of the Medici's leader, dressed in a beautiful white and yellow dress that the Medici's Lady gifted her.

Also Demeter was dress in a gold and red human dress. All of them had to dress into human clothes because humans would not understand their customs and their pants.

Apart the Lady and her sister-in-low none of the other human women seemed to like his brother's mate.

They seemed jealous of her, a very human feeling that he didn't understand well.

One of the Italian gentlemen come near him.

"I was told that you lived many time before us" he said with a gentle smile.

Munkustrap smiled back remembered that strange man.

"yes, sir" he said "some of us were there when the pharaohs commissioned the Sphinx" he hinted at Skimble and Old Deuteronomy

"you see the pharaohs?" asked a little girl looking at him with big eyes, Munkustrap known that she was the Medici's daughter

"no, dear" he said kneeling in front of her "but Skimble did"

"can I ask him?" she asked

Munkustrap smiled "I think he will be delighted!"

He watched as the human kit run to the jellice

"so you were there" the sir "I wonder if you could told me something of that past"

Munkustrap shook his head

"I'm sorry, but I can't" he said "you have everything you has to know into your books" he smiled at him "and I'm told that you have a wonderful memory!"

the man laughed "touché!" he said

* * *

The Medici's family is a very important Italian family who rules on Firenze and then Tuscan from 1434 till 1737. Just to understand they have Leonardo da Vinci as ambassador and many very famous artists work at the Medici court (as Michelangelo)!!!! So I think they will know the Jellices if they were real....(ok I'm crazy I know...but it's funny!)


	3. Chapter 3 first sign of intollerance

Munkus was talking to a very young painter.

He was said to have angel touch in painting, and Munkustrap truly believed it.

Even his name evoked that...

Some buzzes come from outside

Munkustrap turned to look at the carved doors.

"Let me inside!" yelled someone outside

Munkustrap felt a shiver ran along his back, what's going on?

He looked to his mate and Demeter starred at him.

She and Marguerita came near him and Munkustrap put an arm around his mate wist, protectively.

All in the large room was stopping and looking at the doors.

Then the doors opened and a monk stormed in.

He was followed by some others monks and the Medici's guards.

"What's this?" asked the Medici chief walking near Munkustrap.

His wife came near them and hold his arm and looked worried to Munkustrap.

The monk glared at Munkustrap with fired eyes, then he turned to the noble human.

"Do you dare to ask me?" the monk said

He pointed to Munkustrap and Demeter.

Then his eyes turned around the room seeing a lot of jellicles.

"You have those Devil's servants in your house! At your party!" he yelled

All the present, except for the others monks, stared at him, bewilder.

"I'm sorry?" asked Skimble starring at the mad monk with full eyes.

"Shut up you monster!" yelled the monk.

Munkustrap glanced concerned to his fellows that were starting to growl.

"Listen, I think there's a mistake" he said walking toward the monks.

"Stay away from me! Demon!" the monk yelled holding a cross in front of him.

Munkustrap stopped bewilder.

He knew that religious symbol but he didn't understand why the monk was showing it at him.

He bowed his head in respect for the symbol, after all it was a symbol of God.

No matter if you call it God or Everlasting.

The monk looked shocked at him, even more went Tugger came near him and gently took the cross from his hands.

"Beautiful indeed" he said giving him one of his smile.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes and sighed

"Tugger give it back" he said

Tugger shook his shoulders and gave the cross back to the monk.

* * *

**ok I write this little part...but I think I'll go on only if you want me to... so review if you want me to!**


End file.
